Hot Damn!
by Michiie
Summary: Charlotte Jade Swan is the older sister of Bella! CJ is a famous model, singer and dancer, when she retire from her modeling she decided to move with Bella to Fork, Seattle. Her life changes for complete once she knows the Cullen's and the Pack.


Hot Damn!

-Background info & Introduction-

Emmett is single along with Edward

Rosalie is with a hot Vampire call Luke ~Ryan Reynolds!~

Luke: Luke is a decade older than Rosalie. He was the son of the senator and his family was very rich. He became a vampire because some people kidnapped him for ransom, but it never happen so he was several time stab, that's when Carlisle save him.

Esme is the one that save Emmett from the bear!

* * *

><p><span>Background Information:<span>

Well lets start with the introduction...My name is Charlotte Jade Swan. I'm the older sister of Isabella Marie Swan, first daughter to Charlie and Renee, I'm the reason why the got married in the first place. Even though my parents are divorce I love them a lot, I have an awesome relationship with my dad, I spend more time with my dad unlike Bella. I'd always been the spotlight child, not because of favoritism is because i'll have been in the business of modeling and had special classes of singing and dancing since my teen's year . Bella and I have a perfect sisterly-bond thingy! we are very close, I'm very protective of her like my parents are too.

Let's see, Bella is very shy, clumsy, worrywart, but stubborn at the same time. Like every Swan, Bella was beautiful but didn't pay attention to it ( I feel sorry for all the poor sucker, lol) Bella was a bookworm, oldy style, didn't like parties, fashion, make-up or boy's. Oh and very celibacy style!  
>Me in the other hand was daring, reasonable and fair, I am a sarcastic person, I'm a mayor flirt, I'm funny, I'm always looking for a bright side to everything, I don't take shit from people and special if is being mean to Bella, I know how to fight and defend myself . I like being fashionable and wear makeup (but don't need it, though), I like parties and boys! Oh and I'm a virgin ... but that doesn't mean I have not had my fun. I'm just waiting for the right guy to pop my cherry. lol. I have a 3 nicknames and they are:<br>1- Charlie (when they want something)  
>2- CJ (family)<br>3- Barbie (better known as and everyone call me that)

I was like the stick up thumb in the family. I was the only blond haired person in my family, my mom say's I got it from her mother's side. I was 5'10, rear long wavy blond hair, flawless peachy skin, perfect heart shaped head, icy blue eyes from my mom, perfect straight eyebrows, long thick eyelashes, cute bottom nose, full plump pouty pink lips, d-cup breast, small waist, wide hips, awesome squishy ass and long fit legs, in total I was freaking HOT!

Since my teen's I'd have been modeling. I signed a contract with them, the contract is only till' I'm 18 them I'm done with the company and I can do what I want. I went to a lot of contest and competition, I'd have learn to win and lose. My modeling career have been increasing in the years. I became the favorite of the judges. Since I was 6 year old I have been in a special school for singing and dancing because I use to take ballet lessons and they recommended me that school. I became famous in the modeling business and in the school of singing and dancing. I have appeared in various commercial and in fashion magazines, and gain a lot of fans. I also bought myself a motorbike with the money I earn from my job. Last year I run for Miss teen Seattle ('cuz of dad) and let me tell you that was my best contest and 'dud I won. At the end the bosses where so happy with me because I was the best in the company and I have increases their business and also with the hard work I did because I put their modeling business at its peak and a lot of girls where demanding appear in our modeling business. My last year was the best, I won the competition, my whole family was there, the company gave me a mustang as a good-bye gift and also for my hard work...Last but no least I am 18 year old  
>right now, so that means I am going to attend public school. Bella and I decided to move to Seattle and let our mother enjoy her marriage with Phil. Phil, my step-dad was really cool and I approve of him with taking good care of my mother. Phil and I are into sport, were are basketball buddies, we like the same team: Sonic's!<p>

* * *

><p>Photos:<p>

1. Luke, Rosalie's man!

2. CJ face

3. CJ hair length

4. CJ body

5. CJ car

6. CJ bike (no uniform, just bike and helmet)


End file.
